Singer's Place
SIngers Place is a location in JD: Meant To Be. It is a restaurant where popular singers, such as Kelly Clarkson, go to. Front of menu now says "Bon Appetit!", as a reference to the Katy Perry song. Menu (so far) Heartbeat Steak - Based on Heartbeat Song, this juicy steak is served with a side of Irresistible Mashed Potatoes. Can't Blame a Sandwich for Being Eaten - Based on the song by Sabrina Carpenter, this sandwich is served with lettuce, mayonnaise, tomatoes, and any meat of your choice. You really can't blame this sandwich for being eaten. Scream & Shrimp - Based on Scream & Shout, this shrimp is served like never before. Makes you wanna scream and shout. Elastic Pizza - Based on Elastic Heart, you get a pizza. Your choice of everything. Sabrini Paninis - Have penne noodles, alfredo sauce, chicken, and a smoothing after-experience. DON'T FORGET THE FRE SHA VACA DOS AND POTATOES! Pity Penne - It's based on Pity Party, but the penne isn't really pity. Served with Tomato Sauce, or butter. Make You Steak - Based on the song by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher, this is the steak that'll make you stay. Other Pastas - all kinds of pasta, names not needed Cheesy Pity Penne - the Pity Penne, served with classic light cheese sauce. Sides Lafayette's French, Like His Fries - A reference to Hamilton, these French fries are a optional Side with your meal Melanie Martínez Mashed Potatoes - classic mashed, served with butter or sour cream Veggie Tales - A special serving of veggies. For the kids, haha! Dessert Menu S'mores and Fire - Based on Smoke and Fire, these s'mores are made like never before. BUT NOT FROM A BURNING BUILDING! But it will make memories that will be running like smoke and fire. Scream for Ice Cream - All flavors of ice cream ever are available to get! It's Your Birthday, Eat A Cake! - A classic cake with frosting, or A rich cake with vanilla and chocolate ice cream, frosted and crunchies. Drinks Junto a Tea - This sweet tea is served fresh. (If you order this, prepare to dance to Junto a Ti.) Soft Drinks - Coca-Cola products (Taste That Feeling) Cold Water - Classic water Famous Root Beer - instead of the Coca-Cola product Root Beer, you can get homemade. Alcoholic Beverages (ADULTS ONLY!) We Can Share The Wine - white wine or red wine, reference to Blondie song "Call Me" A Beer Over Here - THE ADULT BEER. Many types of other alcohols that we can't talk about. Trivia * Make You Steak and Heartbeat Steak are the only two steaks to be on the menu. * The place is open 24 hours, however, with different workers each day. Notes * The Elastic Pizza isn't elastic. It's just a pizza. * If you order the two steaks, Can't Blame a Sandwhich for Being Eaten, or a Sabrini Panini, please be aware that eating raw or undercooked food increases your risk of foodbourne illness. Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Places